Truth to the hunt
by zig2000
Summary: Will introduce characters I plan on introducing for a bigger fic that will appear later on. It's rated M for a lot of curse words no lemon or stuff like that . So give this a chance and don't be shy to click that review button.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:MONSTER HUNTER IS A GAME THAT IVE WORKED MY BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS INTO AND NOW IM GOING TO DO A SMALL FANFICTION ABOUT THE STORIES OF HUNTERS GOING ON ARENA WICH WHEN DONE ALONE IS PURE HELL. ****WHO CARES LETS GO!**

** DISLAIMER: SOME VILLAGES POKKE, MOGA VILLAGE ETC ARE PROPERTY OF CAPCOM AND SAE GOES FOR MONSTERS AND SOME ARMOR SETS HOWEVER I WILL HAVE TONS OF MADE UP ARMOR CARACTERS WEPONS MONSTERS THIS IS A MISC FOR A RESONAFTER ALL.**

Chapter:1

why do we do it

Female Announcer speaking: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen today we got quite the show for you. To start the event we will watch a mere rookie hunter take a shot at Elite Hunter status by slaying a mighty Zinogre then after a few minutes for the rook to rest he will take on an the mighty King of the Skies the Rathalos! However this is no ordinary Rathalos it's an Azure Rathalos wish him good luck he's gonna need it if he hope's to survive."

The young hunter sat in the temporary base camp listening to the Announcer this was his chance to prove he belonged in this hunting business he had his hands under his chin his body tingled in excitement. "this is it if I fail now I fail all my dream's and all the people who have supported me this far." He stood up confidence shining in his eyes his sword drawn he approached the entrance to the arena his great sword drawn. "Lets get this over with," and he ran into the arena happily he jolted into the arena and was stunned by it's massive size he mumbled a little then was brought back to the current objective by the loud roar from behind two giant doors on the opposite side of the arena. The roar got louder then with a great boom the doors blew wide open as a enraged Zinogre jumped out and with in no time the hunter was fighting for his life against the beast. He ran at the beast and took a slash for its face he made the hit but his blade was blocked by the monster's horns the beast responded by taking the hunter in its mouth clamping down on the hunter's Gobul armor shaking him like a rag doll the Announcer was talking in the background " Wow this is intense I can feel the pain from here ooh that looks painful I am happy I didn't become a hunter I could never handle a beating like that- wait is that a bomb!? I can't believe this where did he take that out of? Uh oh look's like that Zinogre is screwed!" the hunter shoved the bomb into the Zinogre's mouth he didn't realize how bad of an idea it was till he saw gunpowder come out of the barrel and BOOOOMMMMM! he was launched across the arena. He was on the ground heavily breathing he turned his head in the direction of the huge cloud of dust caused by the explosion he smiled a small ounce of happiness reaching him then the smoke cleared the Zinogre stood tall on all four breathing smoke out his mouth it's eyes were now burning red. It stared the rookie hunter down before charging at him.

Female Announcer speaking: "ooh that look's painful well I have to give him point's for lasting this long. Well anyways awesome Zinogre plushies are being sold for 12 zenny out side the arena and after the match we'll sell some lucky charms crafted from Zinogre scales and don't forget to grab some snacks to enjoy with the beat- I mean fight yeah its a fight not a beating. You no what screw it this is just a beating. I feel kinda bad for the hunter maybe we should- uh ha yep you sure OK sorry look's like this hunter can't quit now even if he wanted to so I suggest you start covering your eyes." obviously the Announcer has no confidence in the hunter. The hunter furiously fought now that his great sword was stuck about 20 feet up in the arena wall. The hunter was slowly losing consciousness spurting out blood as the wild beast tail swiped his side. the hunter slowly rose from the ground as his body slowly numbed he stood hand's clenched looking down at the beast he ran towards it screaming as loud as he could the Zinogre charged and just as they made contact the whole world seemed to stop for the hunter the crowd went silent the Zinogre stopped it's charge and was stuck there it was like he was in a perfect photo of the moment he needed a plan cause this would obviously be his last fight if he didn't. then as everything started its motion again he continued his new plan he jumped onto the beast's head ran up its spine and jumped off of its back ad turned around and threw a flash bomb at the Zinogre as it turned back around towards him successfully blinding the beast he then sucker punched it in the face the Zinogre although caught off guard quickly countered by tail whipping the hunters legs severely damaging his armor, cutting his leg, and of coarse nock him over on the floor the Zinogre lowered his jaws down to deliver he final blow to the hunter he couldn't fight any more his strength was diminished he was about to except his fate when he fate something on his back something he never paid attention it was is hunter knife normally used for carving up dead monsters but today it would save his life. as the Zinogre shot its head down at the hunter he pulled out the knife and with a mighty stab he shoved the blade into its mouth hoping that he would slay the monster and to his surprise it did the beast was dead as a door knob it tumble over on its side not hitting the hunter who cheered out loudly like a mad man the crowd cheered with him he was so happy he almost didn't hear the announcer yell out the worst words he thought he might ever hear.

Female Announcer speaking: "that was amazing and to think all he need's to do now is kill an Azure Rathalos!-(those words made him silent.) but after some convincing and a few paper's being signed out he is going to have some help. his companion for the next challenge will be the infamous captain Blake who frankly I have no idea who that is." the hunter smiled he knew Blake only through story's his brother wolf told him. He only had to hope Wolf wouldn't kill Blake first.

**AN:IHOPE YOU LKED TIS FIRST CHAPTER THIS WILL LAST ABOUT FIVE-SIX CHAPTERS AT THE MOST THEN AWHILE AFTR THIS FIC ENDS I WIL REALEAS MY FULL FIC THAT WILL BE PREATTY LONG BUT DUE TO WHAT THIS FIC IS INSPIRED FROM THERE IS NO WAY THIS CAN FAIL HOPEFULLY ALSO SOON I WILL POST A FIC ALSO MISC UP IT WILL TRULY BEAWSOME IM SURE OF IT OH I CAN'T WAIT WOOHOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2 meet Blake and wolf

AN: Finally we meet two characters here Captain Blake and Wolf also this will be a little longer than my last chapter. Also me and the author Madmads360 are making an awesome kick ass story if you haven't read one of her fics you need to see them she is a very talented writer who could start her own book collection if you ask me if you can't tell I really respect her.

DISCLAIMER: ALL MONSTERS AND SOME TOWN'S ARE PROPERTY OF CAPCOM AND THE MONSTER HUNTER FRANCHISE.

The hunter sat in the gathering hall drunk now the Tanzian Ale was stronger than he thought. One of the girls passing beer's and taking the orders to the chefs had actually tried to seduce him however the giant hunter in G-rank Stygian Zinogre armor next to him grabbed the handle to his long sword and she ran to the next table. The drunk hunter looked up he was wearing some Rathalos armor he had celebrated to hard after beating a Zinogre in the arena earlier that day. The other hunter was his brother his name was Wolf he was a hunter who had started his career in Pokke with his hunting buddy Blake who had long ago become a captain sailing across the seas of water and sand alike Wolf looked to his drunk brother with a worried expression. As great as Blake was he was worried that his friend might do something stupid during the arena quest. He turned to his brother Issac again his face pasted with worry his brothers helm was off and his face was laying on the table his long snow white hair all messed up from the noogies he had received earlier. Issac was passed out entirely he wouldn't even budge when Wolf yelled into his ear. After awhile wolf just grabbed his brother by his collar and dragged him away to the house. When he got home the door was open Wolf immediately dropped his brother and drew his sword accidentally leaving the sheath on however he was so strong he could still kill the intruder with blunt force if it came to that.

He walked in to the house fully alert he turned down a hallway there were four hallways in the house and three rooms a guest room the main room and the living room that had a kitchen and nice view of the ocean. He turned to the guest room where he could hear a noise like stuff being thrown around he opened the door and peered in he gave a sigh of relief when he saw a man he recognized standing there in the room he was a medium sized hunter in a large black coat with a white iron flat mask held in place by a band around his head under a pirate hat. His black and blonde highlighted hair was covered by a plated helm piece behind his neck. He turned around and faced Wolf exposing his full self now in the candle light he was in a unknown armor baggy cargo pants tucked into scaled boots and a layered armor shirt under his coat with rolled up sleeves and the most defining thing was the kelbi horns attached to his hat. He looked at wolf before grabbing his side and laughing his ass off after awhile he spoke trying to hold his laughter back "dear lord Wolf what is up with you." Wolf cocked his head to the side questioningly "you're sword it's still in its sheath man I thought you stopped that habit you dumb ass." Wolf looked to his sword finally noticing it was sheathed he turned back to his friend before speaking up in a calm smug sounding voice "well its good to see you haven't changed Blake." the hunter picked up his mask and it suddenly looked like a visor cause of hinges under his hat holding it Blake's face was covered in dirt and he had a scratch running across his nose bridge also he had a small fang sticking out from the upper part of his mouth.

Blake extended his hand to Wolf hoping he would help him up instead Wolf kicked Blake in the gut giving him a nice big bruise. Blake turned his head up at Wolf eyes wide with shock "Wha-what the hell was that for asshole!" shouted Blake he was holding his gut in pain he felt like he broke a rib but he only had a painful bruise. Wolf looked at him a long while before finally speaking his voice cracking up and tears swelling under his helmet "You bastard I was worried sick about you I haven't seen or heard from you in years and now after all this time you appear I thought you had snapped and done something stupid. I heard about you going out there some Giuld members called you a pirate." Blake sat there amazed by this out break but didn't speak however he did wince in pain he was quite sad he never thought he had caused his friend so much worry. It was quiet for a while neither spoke it wasn't till a loud crash was heard out side it was Issac he had tried to stand up and get into his home instead he had crashed down rather loudly onto a table. They both ran to the source Blake still clutching and Wolf without his helmet revealing his clean shaved face and his long grayish hair. They both chuckled at the sight Issac was knocked out on the kitchen table mumbling stuff about Congala's stealing his food.

Wolf picked his brother up bridle style while Blake grabbed Issac's gear from outside and locked the door with a large wooden block. Wolf laid his brother on the bed choosing not wake him he would his strength for tomorrow if he hoped to kill an Azure Rathalos. After his brother was laying comfortably in bed Wolf turned to face his friend Blake again curious about something. "tell me Blake what have you been up to for the past years?" asked Wolf he was rather curious now Blake looked at him a while trying to decide how to summarize it after a minute or two he spoke " Well Wolf I went sailing over the sea's I traveled to many towns and ports making a small crew along the way till eventually we basically became merchants selling merchandise from around the world. Then a year into the business I expanded back into hunting by becoming dragon ship captain I hunted many large beast's and used the materials to continue blacksmithing my custom made armors and weapons like what you see before you. And then I stopped here in port Tanzia heard your brother was doing an arena quest so I signed up for the quest and thats what has happened in the past few years." Wolf looked at him questioningly yet satisfied but he did feel like Blake was leaving something out but he figured it better not to pry further then he already had. Wolf nodded his head and turned to leave the room but as he exited into the hallway he made a glance towards Blake and whispered "tell me did your Gigginox problem go away or is it still out of control?" Blake didn't respond he only shook his head lightly a frown on his face and his eyes watering the "problem" he mentioned was actually a traumatic event that was so bad he wanted to cry thinking about it. "well whatcha say I join you on a voyage after my brother passes tomorrow." Blake didn't respond he was deep in thought but was stirred out by Wolf "it's ok Blake we will get over this together k." Blake nodded and with that Wolf headed to the bed across the hall while Blake went to the living room and slept on a small bed/couch set up for guests.

AN: Well that felt good I know its very short but for now im trying to cut this up into small pieces plus I have several more projects I need to finish up besides this one. Also in the time it took me to fifnish this up I finished the 1st chapter for the story/anime me and Madmads360 are working on it will be up soon as me and Mads make a tittle also check out her storys they are really good and if you like bleach and the Espada you'll like the Espada QnA story.


End file.
